


Value for Money

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Falling in Lust, M/M, Sex, rent boy Timmy, sweet Armie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Armie feels lonely and books an escort for a weekend of fun and sex. Timmy is funding his college with escorting. They both get a bit more than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, still having difficulty in finishing my WIPs, so trying something new to get back into the groove. I have nearly finished it, so it will not be left to gather dust (hopefully).  
Still trying my hand at smut, hopefully it is getting better...

The arrow on the screen trembled and morphed into a pointing hand. Armand Douglas Hammer hesitated for a moment, and then clicked the “book” tab.

He heard the confirmation email ping from his phone.  
He felt silly, it was the first time he had booked companionship from the “Twinks 4 U” website. Ashton had assured him that it was excellent value for money, good looking and smart young men that guaranteed a good time.

Armand, or Armie as he preferred to be called, was starting to feel lonely. Much more lonely than he ever had felt before.

He got up from his desk and looked around the large loft flat; it showed impeccable taste, all white and chrome, exposed bricks and large windows. The interior designer did a good job.  
Pity that he didn't like it..  
But he really did not want to argue with the interior designer. He just nodded in agreement.

He was good at just nodding. It made easier.  
The reason he was a millionaire at the age of 30 was thanks to the stock market, his ability in seeing patterns that most others could not.  
He loved numbers and codes; even as a child he liked to get lost in formulas and solving problems. 

Of course, being a child genius meant he had missed out on social interactions at school and college.  
His dating history was a battle zone, he had no difficulty in attracting men, but his personality was so opposite to his looks that partners soon got tired of him.  
But money and Twinks 4 U were a slight balm. After the last break up Ashton had advised him to rent a good-looking escort for a weekend of fun, no strings, just a good time.  
He was actually looking forward to the weekend, he had booked a suite at his favorite hotel and “French Peach” seemed to be extremely good looking according to the moody black and white photos on the website. Lithe and curly haired, as a Renaissance painting.

Timmy studied his reflection carefully. A first impression was vital in his line of work.  
Slim black jeans, high DocMartens, fitted black t-shirt and a yellow leather biker jacket.  
He nodded in approval,then he quickly ruffled his hair to get the right curly messy bedroom hair his clients liked.

As he picked up his overnight bag, filled mostly with toys, he wondered what Armando Il Destructo looked like. The corny nick wasn't encouraging.  
But if nothing else, Timmy was a professional, he could suck any dick and pretend to enjoy it.

As he got out of the uber in front of the hotel, he made a quick phone call.  
“Hi Giulian, just to let you know that I am at the Bowery hotel, should be back by Sunday night.”  
“Timo, do you have to? I get worried sick every time.”  
Timmy sighed, it was the usual conversation. He was well aware that his college funding choice was not the conventional ruote, but he had no intention of being in debt for the rest of his life.  
“Cool Giulian, it’s ok. Everything is taken care of… Got to go! See you Sunday evening!”

He felt nervous entering the hotel, he had been to other expensive places, but this was so near his flat and he passed it every day, but had never entered.  
The lobby was old style comfort, wood paneled walls and fussy couches.  
Armando had arranged to meet him in the lobby. “I am blond, will be wearing a white cable sweater and grey pants.”  
Timmy looked around, there were a few older men hanging around, but thankfully, none wore white cable sweaters. 

As Timmy decided to sit and wait, a giant hurried through the lobby and Timmy’s mouth just fell open.

The tall blond man, wearing a white cable sweater, was gorgeous. Square jaw, wide shoulders and narrow hips, periwinkle blue eyes, well defined lips and strong nose.  
“They are paying me to fuck that!” Timmy wondered if he was being filmed for some sort of reality show, and turned to look for a camera.  
“French... Peach?” The voice was warm and as Timmy turned and looked up at the man, he was paralized by the eyes that were staring at him; he could only nod.

“Armando, pleased to meet you! Sorry I’m late, the taxi took forever. Wait for me at the lifts while I go and get the room key. I recognised you, but the photos don’t do justice… Hope you will like the room, if you don’t please let me know, I can change it. No worries. Sorry, I am babbling, do you need help with your bag? Ok, I will go and get the key now.”  
Armie was blushing and well aware he was just talking to fill in the silence, a silence caused by admiring the total perfection that French Peach was.

The moody studio photos on the website did not warn punters about the eyes, the green gold eyes that could entrap a soul just with a direct gaze. And the cheekbones, they could cut someone to shreds just by staring at them. 

Timmy walked to the lifts, feeling Armando’s gaze wash over him; he made sure to roll his hips. This weekend would be fun.  
In the lift they stayed silent just glancing at each other.

As the got to the room, Armie opened the door and held it open for Timmy; the room was a corner room, two walls were just windows with the city below. As Timmy dropped his bag onto the floor, Armie placed his on the luggage rack and hung his jacket carefully.  
Timmy sat on the bed and started to take off his shoes, looking down to avoid eye contact with the tall man who was having a very strong effect on him.  
“Remember, it’s the client who calls the shots… you are not to climb him ripping off his clothes unless he wants you to…”  
Just thinking of the blond giant naked made him hard.

“So, I was thinking we could refresh and then go for dinner…” Armie carefully placed his shoes under a chair; as he bent, Timmy checked the fine ass.

“Sounds good, I will have a shower… want to join me?”  
Timmy studiously pulled off his t-shirt while walking towards the bathroom, pale skin on show.  
Armie shuddered, the soft white skin invited his touch, he stared at the bathroom doorway, watching Timmy undress and walk into the shower.

Timmy felt the warm water over his skin, he wasn't sure what was expected from him. Sex of course, but the blond gigant had not made any overtures. He was being the perfect gentleman, but he wanted the perfect gentleman’s dick in him.  
As Timmy was wondering the finer points of etiquette on how to get dick from a client, Armie joined him in the shower.

The walk in shower was large, but Timmy felt hemmed in and small as soon as Armie entered. It was difficult to look at the man in front of him, he just admired the wiry blond hairs that covered an equally fine body.  
Armie covered himself with his large hands, he was also admired the slight young man in front of him, delicate lines of muscle and tendons on pale soft skin, water falling over him.  
Timmy dropped to his knees and gently pushed away the hands covering Armie’s blossoming erection.  
He took a moment to admire the size and shape of the large cock and then took it into his mouth as far as he could.

Armie shuddered, his first impulse was to pull back, it was not meant to go like this. Dinner in a nice restaurant with fine food and wine and then slowly getting to know each other’s bodies.  
But French Peach had other ideas, and Armie could not pull away; the feeling of the tongue rolling against him, seeing the head bobbing back and forwards, dark wet curls enticing him. He slumped back against the wall, almost slipping.  
Timmy steadied himself, holding on to a strong muscular thigh, his fingers pressing into the skin; with his other hand he circled the base of the cock that he could not fit into his mouth, slowly tightening his grip. Armie moaned.

Timmy felt greedy, he wanted more of this man, the slightly salty taste was pleasing. He moved his hand from the muscular thigh and cupped Armie’s balls, gently pressing them, then his finger followed the dip between them all along to the crease of the buttocks to the hole.  
He felt Armie stiffen, holding back, so he probed the tight entrance, pressing lightly. Timmy continued to suck, till,l with a scream, Armie came into his mouth.

Timmy gulped and looked up, his smiling face reminded Armie of a very satisfied cat, his green eyes heavily hooded and licking his lips as he sat back.  
Seeing the young man’s erection Armie also knelt onto the shower floor and gestured towards it. “Can I help you with that?” His voice was unsteady as the rest of him.

Timmy shook his head “No worries, almost there!” He quickly stroked himself and came, cumming in a steady stream that covered his hand.  
Armie had a few hazy recollections on how they finished washing themselves, drying and getting dressed.

Armie took out a tweed blazer from his bag, beautifully folded, and shook it before putting it on. Timmy had changed into a bright red light sweater, the deep v neck showed that there was nothing under except pale skin. The collar bones on show were beckoning Armie to lick them and bite the point where the neck and shoulders met. He blushed at such thoughts.  
“What has got over me?” he wondered.

“Where are we going for dinner?” Timmy always felt uneasy at the expensive places clients took him. The food was good, but he always felt such a fraud there, and the knowing looks the waiters gave him infuriated him. But if the client wanted to show off, he was there to oblige.

“It is a bit late, so I thought we could eat here, there is a good restaurant on the ground floor, I hope you like Italian…. If you don’t we can look for somewhere else, please let me know if you have any allergies... “ Armie stopped talking when Timmy opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. “Sounds great, let’s hurry before I die of starvation!”

The waiter mercifully did not give Timmy the eye as he sat them at a corner table. The restaurant was full, low voices buzzing as a beehive.  
“I recommend the fried polenta and the pizzas, if you like pizza of course…. You can choose anything you want. Do you want a drink? You are old enough to drink alcohol, yes?”  
Timmy laughed when he saw the panic in Armie’s eyes at the thought he was too young to drink. He was old enough, barely.  
He pulled out his ID, covering his name with his thumb, and waved it at Armie. “Yes, I can legally drink as well as give blow jobs!”  
As Armie went beetroot red, Timmy wondered why he liked watching him blush. That such a giant, good looking and rich man had it in him to blush, it made him endearing in some way.

“Sorry, I will be polite from now on…” The little smirk that Timmy quickly erased from his lips warned Armie that it was highly improbable.

“So, have you decided on your pizza? Do you want a Chianti or is there another wine you prefer?” Armie picked up the menu just to have something to do with his hands.  
“Cheese, the pizza must have cheese, just cheese!” Timmy’s expression was so childish that Armie grinned “Cheese it will be your majesty!” 

They ate and chatted, Timmy was dismayed to find out that Armie had no interest in sport, while Armie wasn't surprised that Timmy had no interest in mathematics. But they both loved movies and had a long debate wherever the Godfather II was better than Godfather I.

“Shall we have a nightcap?” Armie was walking towards the hotel bar as they exited the restaurant; Timmy nodded and collapsed into a large and comfy leather couch. Armie sat down carefully next to him, keeping a space between them.  
As the waiter set the ordered bourbon on the rocks and a dry martini on the low table, Armie turned to Timmy and asked: “By the way, what can I call you? French or peach seem a bit weird, but if you prefer to be called so, that’s ok, just let me know… I am actually known as Armie, call me Armie if you like…”  
Timmy took a sip of the Martini with a thoughtful expression. “Call me Tim, Armie, as close to my name as anything…” His voice was low, and Armie had to lean closer to catch what was said, his nose almost touching the curls.  
“Ok Tim, it suits you.”  
Timmy felt his stomach clench and gulped the Martini down faster than he intended. Armie was swirling his drink, he could feel the presence of the young man close to him, a heat that was intoxicating more than any drink. He wondered what would happen as soon as the got back to the room; if earlier had been any indication, it would be mind blowing. He could feel the excitement growing, but also the worry; he did not want to pressure Tim into anything he wasn't comfortable with. 

“Shall we go back to the room?” Timmy stood up, a bit unsteady, his cheeks flushed. Armie nodded and followed him to the lifts.

As soon as they were back in the room, Timmy started to undress. He liked that Armie was looking at him.  
Armie folded his sweater, took off his belt and unzipped his pants, keeping his eyes on Timmy, now standing completely naked in front of the bed. Armie stepped out of his briefs and, placing the palm of his hand in the centre of Timmy’s chest, slowly pushed him back onto the bed. The smooth skin under his hand invited caresses, but Timmy’s erection was captivating him. He knelt in front of the sitting young man and asked “Can I?”  
Timmy nodded.

Armie was surprised how the beautiful pink cock fitted into his mouth; as he sucked he felt Timmy’s fingers rake through his hair. He rolled his tongue round the length tasting the salty pre cum and burying his nose in the curly dark pubes.

Timmy felt waves of pleasure slowly building up from his groin up to his brain. He pressed the head between his legs closer, trusting into Armie’s mouth. He wanted to fill him, he wanted to be filled, he came with a high pitch shrek he didn't recognise.  
Armie wiped his lips with his fingers and then slowly licked them.

“You give good blow jobs Armando” Timmy’s voice was slightly breathless.  
“Armie”  
“Sorry, you give a great head Armie…” Timmy felt like giggling, but he was working and it demanded being professional, especially when the client’s erection was clearly in need of attention.

He stood up and licked Armie’s chest, feeling the wiry hairs, he pressed up against him, the erection pulsing against his stomach.

“Just sit on the bed, I will take care of everything…” Armie sat quietly, savoring the memory of Timmy’s touch.  
He started to stroke himself, licking his lips to retrieve the taste of Timmy, till his hands were decisively pulled away.

“No playing with yourself when I am here!” Timmy handed Armie a bottle of lube “Do you want to prepare me or do you prefer to watch?”  
Armie was left holding the bottle not sure what he preferred to do. Timmy turned and bent slightly, he started to run his finger along his crease; Armie poured some lube onto his hand and tentatively followed Timmy’s hand till his fingertip felt the crease of Timmy’s hole.  
Without thinking he pressed against it, feeling the resistance, he pushed firmly, entering and feeling the tightness round his finger. Timmy placed his hand over Armie’s and pushed, he liked the feeling of being explored.  
Armie moved his finger slowly out, he wanted to be in him, fill him.

Timmy opened a condom and carefully unrolled it over Armie’s cock, he then pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Feeling skin against skin almost undid Armie; he felt Timmy slowly raise himself on his knees and push himself into Armie’s cock. The tightness enveloping him, the expressions on Timmy’s face, as he bit his lower lip and took deep breaths seemed some sort of hazy dream.

Timmy felt the stretch, the slight pain and feeling of being uncomfortable that was almost a pleasure on it’s own. He continued to slide down, digging his fingers into wide shoulders, till he was full. Armie groaned, he felt Timmy’s erection against his stomach, and he thrust up, capturing the gasp he caused in his mouth, kissing Timmy deeply, holding him close.

They both moved their hips slowly in harmony; Armie was on the brink of coming, but he did not want to end the perfect pleasure. He could feel when he hit the right spot inside Timmy, the trembling and small gasps against his mouth confirmed it each time. He ran a hand over the sharp cheekbones, over the curls, twisting them round his fingers, pushing him closer into his face. 

Armie pulsing inside him was almost too much for Timmy, he kept moving up and Armie’s hips chased after him, and as he settled back down the trust hit the perfect spot. He knew that he just needed to squeeze and Armie would come, they were both at the brink, but both wanted to delay it a little bit longer.  
Till Armie came; he shuddered and almost slumped forward, gasping as if the last breath had been sucked out of him. He fell back onto the bed, Timmy raised himself, above him, feeling almost bereft as Armie slid out of him. Armie stroked Timmy’s erection, at first almost shily, but getting stronger till Timmy came, a fountain covering Armie’s chest and face. They both laughed, Armie pulled Timmy down and they kissed again rolling over till the were side by side.  
“That was intense…”  
Timmy nodded, it was. It really was, he wasn't sure when he had felt such pleasure. Such coordination.  
All of a sudden he felt sleepy, keeping his eyes open was too much of an effort.  
Armie got up, legs unsteady as a newborn foal, and dampened a face towel in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and hardly recognised himself; flushed, dishevelled, bright eyed. 

He slowly started to clean a sleepy Timmy, rubbing his chest with delicate strokes. He dropped the towel on the floor and settled back into the bed, covering the now sleeping Timmy with the light duvet.  
He tried to keep to his side of the bed, but soon turned towards the sleeping young man next to him and spooned himself against his back.


	2. Value For Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things need to end... Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for this little story! It helps so much when you feel stuck with other stories. Hopefully I can get back to writing more...

Timmy woke up as a frail light peeked from the curtains, a heavy arm was over him. He studied the pattern of blond hairs and felt the warmth of the body against him. Generally he liked sleeping alone, feeling trapped when there was another presence next to him, but this time it was comforting.   
Armie moved, muttering something, and Timmy turned to study the sleeping face.   
The long eyelashes, the strong features that looked so young in sleep. He was such a handsome man that Timmy wondered once more why he needed an escort.   
He suddenly felt afraid, not quite knowing why. He let himself fall asleep again.

Armie woke up later, his chin resting on a head of dark curls. He smiled remembering everything. He carefully disentangled himself from the sleeping young man and put on a robe.   
He sat in an armchair and watched Timmy sleep. He was so beautiful it almost hurt.   
He had always felt that people were forced into escorting by terrible events, but Ashton had reassured him that it was not always the case.  
There was nothing in Timmy that indicated a tragic past, but how would he know?   
He did not know anything about the young man sleeping peacefully except how he tasted and the sounds he made when orgasaming.   
But he wanted to know more, much more. He still had nearly two days.

Timmy woke and saw Armie sitting pensively.   
“Good morning, did I make a nose and wake you? I am sorry, I tried to be quiet…”  
Timmy smiled at the slight frown that had appeared on Armie’s face. “No, don’t worry, the light wakes me. Good morning Armie.”  
“Shall I order breakfast or do you want to shower first?”  
“Shower!”  
Timmy stood up, stretching his pale body, totally oblivious to the effect it was having on Armie.

They both stood in the shower and Armie picked up the bottle of body wash and shily asked “Can I?”  
Timmy nodded.  
The hands that massaged the soap onto his body were delicate, Armie carefully spread the liquid over Timmy’s back and rubbed it till it foamed, moving slowly to his torso. He delicately moved his hands between Timmy’s legs with light strokes, nothing suggestive, just tender care.  
Timmy had not felt so looked after since childhood. He turned and took the bottle from Armie and started doing the same, the bubbles floating on the wiry hairs made him giggle.

As Timmy was drying himself, loving the feeling of the fluffy white robe against his skin, Armie called for room service and dressed. The burgundy pants were deliciously tight on his thighs and the white cable sweater made him seem soft.

At the knock on the door, Timmy rushed into the bathroom, he hated being seen by the staff, it always reminded him of what he was doing. He sat on the side of the bath and heard Armie thanking the waiter. The thought of how nice it would be if he was with Armie legitlemy popped into his head, he shook it away and went back into the room.

“Hope there is something you like! I think I ordered too much, but I do feel hungry this morning… you can leave what you don’t want, …”  
Timmy smiled, the feast on the trays would last him a week. Armie poured the coffee and Timmy sat crossed legged on the bed and grabbed a slice of toast and started nibbling.   
He helped Armie open the boiled egg and watched him dip his bread in the yolk.  
They ate in silence and were both surprised that they had polished off everything.

“So, what shall we do today? Anything you want is my command!”   
Timmy thought for a minute “I have no preference, what do you want to do?”  
“I want to spoil you, so you have to choose!”   
Timmy looked up with a pensive expression “I suppose we could go and see the costumes at the Met Camp exhibition...”   
He felt a bit silly asking for this, but it didn't feel right squeezing money out of this gentle giant, going shopping on Fifth Avenue; he wanted to do something he enjoyed with this man next to him. Almost like a date, but he quickly removed that thought. “It’s work Timmy, WORK!”

There was a slight chill in the air, Timmy zipped up his yellow jacket, it would be fall soon.  
They wandered through the galleries stopping randomly at exhibits, Timmy taking in the cut and the material of the dresses.  
Armie studied the Antinous statue, wondering if he would be reduced to starting a cult once Timmy left tomorrow.  
“So, you like fashion…” Armie smiled at Timmy’s intent gaze, studying a wedding cake ball gown.  
“I am doing fashion and cultural anthropology at college…” Timmy blushed slightly.

“I read somewhere that women’s hemlines go up or down according to the economy. Mini skirts in the swinging sixties and long skirts in the 70’s… but I might be wrong.” Armie pretended to look at the display.  
“Yes, the hemline index, do you keep an eye on it?”   
“I would be bankrupted if I did, no, numbers talk to you in different ways, there are patterns and I look for them… But I do follow the men’s underwear index, if it’s good for Greenspan it’s good for me!”  
Timmy frowned “Male underwear?”  
“Yup, when men buy underwear the economy is booming.”   
“Urgh, so in a recession nobody changes their underwear?” Timmy’s expression was a picture of disgust and Armie laughed so loudly that some other visitors turned and glared.

“I do change and wash my underwear daily!” Armie’s eyebrows were raised in faux outrage.  
“I could tell that just from the taste…”   
Timmy sidestepped the light slap that Armie aimed at him. 

“Tregua! Shall we go and eat something?” Timmy offered his hand that Armie clasped in a firm handshake.  
“Tregua, I am famished, as though I didn't have breakfast!”

It was Timmy’s turn to choose somewhere to eat, and he took Armie to a bagel place and they ate sitting on a bench in Central Park, watching the world go by.   
A dog run up to Armie, who petted it, keeping his bagel out of reach, the owner was desperately trying to get the dog to behave and Armie was reassuring her.   
Timmy smiled at Armie’s expression while petting the small fluffy dog.  
“You like dogs then, do you have one?”  
“I did as a kid, but now I don’t have the time to look after one, but I do miss not having a dog… I actually don’t have the time for much except work…”

Armie wondered if that was the reason of all his failed relationships, that time was a precious gift he was unable to give. He was making so much money, but losing himself in the process. Money he didn't need, he was just spending it because it was there, but wasn't enjoying it. He had felt guilty taking the weekend to be with French Peach.

He turned to look at Timmy, he was the best thing he had spent money on for a long time.

He got up and lent a hand for Timmy to grab and pull himself up.  
“Where do you want to go now?”

“It’s your turn, I chose the museum and lunch…” Timmy wondered where Armie would take him. Generally it was shopping, buying him things to impress him, never thinking if he liked or suited the present. Cuff-links, designer clothes and similar expensive items. He didn't complain, most ended up on ebay and were a nice added income, but sometimes he wondered how it would feel to be really spoilt.   
“Silly” he would say, “it’s a job Timmy, a job!”

Armie looked pensive and shily asked “Do you want to pop into Barnes? There is a book I was thinking of getting… But of course, if you prefer anywhere else, just let me know…”  
Timmy grabbed his hand and dragging out of the park said firmly “Let’s go!”

Armie went straight to the economics section and pulled out the book he wanted. Timmy just stood looking around.   
“Seen anything you want?”   
Timmy jumped, how could such a large man just creep up without making a sound he wondered.

“Nope, but it doesn't matter, you have what you were looking for…”  
“Nonsense!” Armie looked hurt “Since I dragged you here, get anything that interests you. There is the Art section down there…”  
This time Armie dragged Timmy by the hand, Timmy was smiling.

“I read and article on this book, thanks Armie, I really wanted it…” Timmy was clutching the Dapper Dan hardback to his chest as though it was the most precious object in the world.   
“Anything else you want? I want to find a novel, I read little non fiction and it’s time I started to…”  
They wandered around, Armie picking up any suggestion Timmy made or anything that Timmy looked at with interest.

As they exited the bookstore, Armie was carrying a bag full of books.  
“I think we better get an uber back to the hotel…”  
And then he remembered Ashton’s words “They like you spending money on them, something expensive, a Tiffany bracelet or cuff links, a nice belt at Gucci…”  
He turned to look at Timmy who was caressing the book in his arms and felt a wave of guilt.  
“Do you want to look at any other shops? I can carry this bag without problem. I mean, if you don’t want to go back at the hotel, we can….”

Timmy looked up straight into the anxious blue eyes looking at him with worry and guilt “I am fine, we can go back, really.” Timmy’s expression was so soft, head slightly tilted, mouth smiling sweetly and curls bouncing in the breeze. Armie felt he could die then and there and there would be nothing he regretted.

They sat in silence in the back of the car, each looking out of the window lost in thought; their knees slightly touched.   
The silence continued till they reached the room; it wasn't a heavy silence, it was the space created when one is lost in thought. 

Armie slumped onto the bed, he felt tired all of a sudden, a feeling of nostalgia was creeping into him. Nostalgia of all the memories he did not have but would have loved. Timmy was standing at the window looking out.  
“The view is fantastic…” For the first time he felt torn between what he wanted to do and what he felt he had to do. He needed time to re-adjust his facade. The reflection looking at him seemed an alien. He could see Armie on the bed and he wanted to join him.   
Without thinking he walked over and lay down next to Armie.

Timmy closed his eyes and Armie looked at him, he looked so young, lying with his hands under his head. He started to count the freckles on his nose and each curl. He might have started counting each hair on his head, but he fell asleep.

Timmy woke up feeling a little stiff and not knowing where he was. His face was pressed against a large chest, a heavy arm was pressing on his side, his legs were entwined with a pair of very long and muscular legs. He felt safe.  
A hand stroked an errant curl away from his forehead “I didn't wake you, did i?” Armie whispered. Timmy shook his head.   
Where the fingers brushed against his skin tingled.   
“Are you hungry?”  
Timmy wasn't hungry, but he nodded anyway.   
“I suppose we need to get up then…” Armie slightly turned closer to Timmy, not in a hurry to get up.  
“I suppose we do…” Timmy wanted to stay like this till the end of time, but, with an exaggerated yawn, he sat up. 

“What do you fancy for dinner?” Armie asked softly his hand slowly moving to catch the warmth left on the cushion.   
“Food!” Timmy grinned and stood up stretching his arms as high as possible, his back curving alluringly.  
Armie watched and felt hunger, wondering how it would feel to bite into the white skin just peeking between the pants and the jumper, soft and inviting. He blushed.  
Timmy watched all the expressions moving across Armie’s face and wondered if he could push some more buttons. He decided to be good, for now.

Armie was not quite sure how they ended up at a fried chicken joint, but Timmy was enjoying his meal. He picked up a fry and coyly fed it to Armie; the touch of fingers against his lips was all the nutrition Armie needed. He nipped them and Timmy looked exaggeratedly shocked.   
“I see you are hungry... “   
“More than you can ever imagine…” Armie’s voice was so low Timmy could hardly hear him, but the expression in his eyes confirmed the words.   
They wolfed down their food, they both felt the need to be back at the hotel.

They almost ran the couple of blocks; Timmy had difficulty in keeping up with Armie’s long strides. They both were careful not to touch, feeling that any contact could undo them, liking the feeling of excitement filling them with expectations.

As Armie placed the key card into the door Timmy leapt up and started to kiss him; they fumbled through the door. Armie picked Timmy up, his large hands cradling his bottom, and closed the door with a back kick, not caring if it slammed.

He dropped Timmy onto the bed and started to take off his clothes, dropping them on the floor without a care. Timmy was also shedding his clothes just as impatiently.   
They both knelt on the bed, staring at each other, their excitement visible by growing erections. Armie cupped Timmy’s face and gently started to kiss the tip of his nose, he could feel his chin being nibbled.  
Timmy ran his hands over the large back, trying to mould his body into Armie’s, wanting more skin. Their cocks touched and Timmy grabbed them, holding them together, rubbing them so that both would feel the waves of pleasure.   
Armie tilted Timmy’s head and deeply kissed him, he felt it was the kiss of a lifetime, he was conveying all the feelings he did not know he had.

Just as he felt he was coming, Armie pulled back. Timmy tried to catch him, pull him back against him. Smiling Armie took the grabby hands into his.  
“I want to feel you inside me… will you?”  
Timmy shily nodded, he could feel his hands being lightly squeezed.  
Armie set himself on all fours and Timmy grabbed the lube. The ass on display was so round and firm that he could not resist burying his face into it. He nipped the skin lightly feeling almost dizzy.  
He quickly poured the lube onto his hands and ran it into Armie’s hole, his finger probing lightly and feeling the tremors his actions were causing. His hands fumbled when rolling the condom onto his erection, and had to steady himself as he pushed into Armie.

The noises they both made as Timmy thrust into him were mingled into one cry. The feeling of being enveloped was so powerful, he moved slowly, following the movements of Armie, back and forward, pushing and pulling.  
Armie moved slightly, he did not want to come yet; Timmy inside him, pulsing, moving, trembling, was perfection and ending it would be unbearable.   
Ending it, it would end soon, in hours. He shuddered and clenched. It caught Timmy by surprise and with a cry similar to a wounded beast, he came. 

Armie felt it, felt Timmy’s release, felt the pleasure he had given him; he arched his back and bracing himself with his elbows, he rubbed his hard cock onto the bedding, coming immediately.

Timmy quickly pulled out of Armie and slumped onto him, they both lay for a while, unable to move or talk, both unable to think beyond time present.

Armie slowly turned and collected Timmy into his lap, stroking his hair while feeling soft kisses on his chest.   
Armie realised that he could spend his life in this dream, but morning would come, inevitable.  
They fell asleep entwined.

Armie woke up with his face in a mass of dark curls, Timmy’s head resting on his shoulder. He wondered what time it was, when they needed to check out of the hotel. But he decided to seize the moment he was in, without thinking of time.  
He ran his fingers over the pale skin, lightly not to wake him. There were so many spots he had never caressed or kissed and he felt cheated.

Timmy slowly moved, feeling sticky, he nibbled an earlobe tantalizingly close to his lips and felt Armie tremble.  
“Good morning, did you sleep well?”  
Armie’s voice was deep and low, Timmy nodded “Very…”  
Timmy suddenly felt time moving faster, closer to the end.  
He suddenly sat up, almost headbutting Armie, and felt the need to taste him again. He quickly slid down the bed towards Armie’s evident boner. He ran a finger along the shaft, he bent his head towards it, but Armie placed a hand to cover himself.

“Not just me Timmy, I want both of us feeling the same…”  
He turned onto his side and positioned his head between Timmy’s legs, nuzzling the black hairs, carefully licking around the growing erection.   
He intended to be slow, but he felt Timmy taking him in, the lips closing on him, a tongue moving and being sucked. He greedily took Timmy into his mouth. 

They felt each other’s spasms, tasted each other, they had that intimate feeling that each wave of pleasure one felt was the same for the other. 

Armie wanted so much to prolong the feelings, but he could not last any longer and with a final thrust into the warm mouth he came. Timmy immediately let go and did the same.   
They both rolled onto their backs, legs entwining chests, and burst out laughing.  
“That was hooot!” Timmy gasped between giggles.  
“I think I need a couple of full English breakfasts to recover…” Armie stroked Timmy’s leg.  
“I would have thought you had enough bacon for today, greedy!”  
Timmy bit Armie’s calf. 

In the shower they washed each other, Timmy rubbed Armie’s chest, loving the feeling of the hairs under his hands; Armie just took his time in lathering Timmy’s curls, his fingers gently kneading the scalp. He felt on the verge of tears, the longing inside him had been filled for 48 hours and now it was time to go back to his daily routine.

Timmy turned and pulled Armie’s head down to kiss him, hungrily, intensely, opening his mouth to capture him. He felt Armie’s arms around him tightening and he surrendered into the embrace.

Armie was the one to pull back and smiled wistfully “We need to get dressed I suppose.”  
Timmy nodded and turned the water off.  
They did not look at each other while they dried and dressed themselves, both lost in thoughts.

The breakfast brought to the room was large and they both silently ate looking at their plates, just their knees bumping almost casually.   
“So, time to check out I suppose?” Timmy picked up his yellow jacket.  
Armie nodded. He placed his crumpled sweated into his bag and closed it.  
Timmy looked back at the room as they left.  
They were silent in the lift, Timmy called an uber while Armie gave the key back to reception. They walked out of the hotel side by side, their hands close, almost touching.

“So, goodbye then…” Armie smiled and stood not quite knowing what was expected from him.  
“Yup, there is my car, so, see you, I suppose... “ Timmy bit his lower lip not really wanting to leave.  
Armie bent down and kissed the top of Timmy’s head, his nose breathing in the scent of shampoo, his lips feeling the softness of the curls.  
Timmy blushed, and slightly patted the chest in front of him. “Bye!” he shouted and sprinted away into the car.   
Armie watched it move into the traffic and disappear from sight.

The flat was empty when Timmy got in; he quickly got into his room and stood in front of the mirror. The same dark curls and green eyes, the same clothes, but he felt different, 48 hours had just changed him and he didn't know why.  
He pulled out his phone and made a call.

Armie dropped his bag onto the floor as soon as he opened his front door. The cold furnishings seemed even more bleak. He shivered.

__________________________________

Timmy opened the box and pulled out the books, he looked at the list and slowly ticked off each title. They seemed to be all there. As he was placing them on the shelves he remembered looking at books with Armie and sighd.  
Months had passed and he still could not get the blond giant from his mind.  
Giulian had been so pleased when he resigned from Twinks 4 U, but he didn't have the courage to tell his friend why he had left.

Falling for a client was a disaster.   
Just as trying to forget Armie was; he had started dating, but everyone he had met was just meh. Very nice people, on the whole, but bland.  
He got back to placing the books, at least his new part time job distracted him.

“I cannot believe how much your flat looks different!”  
Ashton dropped onto a leather couch and looked around at the warm wood furnishings, rugs and comfy seats.   
“You even got a rescue dog, I thought you didn't have time for a pet…”  
Armie poured a scotch for both of them and settled down onto an armchair.  
“I just felt like doing things that make me happy and not what is expected from me. Good boy Archie.” He scratched between the ears of the Airedale that had flopped onto his lap.  
“Have you booked with Twinks 4 U again?” Ashton took a sip of his drink.  
“No, I know what I want now.” Armie’s voice sounded sure; he wasn't going to tell Ashton that he had logged on to the site searching for French Peach and feeling relieved that he was no longer there.  
It was now impossible to contact him again, but he just had a feeling that all was not lost.   
Things happen at the right time.

Timmy left the bookshop, pulled up the collar of his coat, it was so cold. He rushed through the crowds, he wanted to get back home and finish an essay.   
He was so concentrated on what he was going to write he didn't look at where he was going and bumped into a large back.  
“Sorry…” he mumbled and stopped, Armie turned and smiled at him.  
“I was hoping to see you again…”  
“The luck of the universe?” Timmy grinned, Christmas was approaching, but it seemed that he had his present early. 

Of course he had not deliberately walked in front of the Bowery hotel many times, hoping, or dreadding, to see Armie with someone else.  
Armie looked at Timmy thinking of the times he had deliberately walked past the university campuses, the bookshops and anywhere students gathered. 

Armie wanted to fold Timmy into an embrace, but he held out his hand instead and clasped Timmy’s.  
“Armand Douglas Hammer, pleased to meet you!”  
Timmy looked surprised, then he shook the hand.  
“Timothée Hal Chalamet, the pleasure is mine!”

“So, can I ask you on a date?”   
“Only a date?” Timmy smirked.  
“I think we might start again the right way round, don’t you agree?”  
Timmy looked into the blue eyes staring at him with so much sweetness and nodded.   
This time they had all the time in the world.


End file.
